


The Rude Awakening

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [81]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "When All Else Fails Part 1", Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, M/M, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "When All Else Fails"McCoy and Spock are suddenly aware that they will be separated.





	The Rude Awakening

“You really have to do this?”

“Yes, Doctor, I do.”

“I realize that it must be tiresome for you to have to explain again--”

“I am sorry if I sounded that way. I did not intend to give that impression about your company--”

“Spock. Look. We may never see each other again. Let’s don’t use the time left by fighting.”

“That is not my intention, either.”

“You have to lead your people?”

“You would, if you were in my position.”

McCoy grimaced. Spock was right. He’d do his duty, too.

“I will miss you.”

Spock couldn’t answer. He simply stared.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
